This disclosure relates to the installation of millwork by adhesive attachment. Millwork is the term used to describe products, which are primarily manufactured from lumber in a planing mill or wood working plant; such as moldings, door frames and entrances, blinds and shutters, sash and window units, doors, stairwork, mantels and porch work. Articles of furniture such as cabinets and case goods can also be characterized as mill work, especially when the millwork dominates the appearance of the article. Furniture and cabinet millwork such as shelf edge banding, toe board, trim panels, scribe moulding, chair front panels, and bead moulding are both decorative and functional in nature. While adding visual appeal, contrast and style, they are also used to provide a seamless continuity to adjoining parts, provide a wear surface, act as drawer handle pulls or door pulls and to affix upholstery and fabric. Successful and defect-proof attachment of these finish mouldings is critical as it is often the last stage in the assembly process. An improperly driven power nail or staple can cause significant damage to the article which must then be reworked at significant cost and production delay. The disclosed method can be used to attach millwork and also allow it to be adjusted perfectly.
Millwork is usually attached to the wall, ceiling or floor of a structure; but it is also frequently attached to other pieces of millwork when it is desirable to effect what is called a built-up assembly. For purposes of this disclosure, when one piece of millwork is attached to a second piece of millwork, that second piece becomes the work surface. Traditionally, in all of these instances of attachment, it is typical to employ fastening devices such as nails, staples, dowels, screws, tacks and brads. However, almost by definition, these fastening devices leave holes in the millwork, which must be covered or painted over; and the fastening tools frequently damage or at least leave distracting marks on the surface of the millwork. And, in modular and mobile home constructions, it is not uncommon for traditional fasteners to work loose during transit. This results, at the very least, in a nuisance that detracts from the appearance of the finished product and in the added expense of repair.
Not surprisingly then, others have experimented with alternatives to traditional fastening devices for attaching construction materials to a work surface.